She Just Can't Figure It Out
by kuchikitaichou
Summary: Hinamori just can't figure things out. Hitsugaya gets frustrated. I can't summarize to save my life, so just read the inside info.


well, here I am, with another little HitsuHina bit.

and VERY strange.

Funny thing about this one...This is actually based on a dream I had while I was napping in class...

(yes, bad me. I fell asleep in class. And yes, I am rather unhealthily obsessed... I actually had a dream about Bleach... xD)

and seeing that this fanfic is written by me, then there's bound to be some OOC-ness.

but then I had to make the rest up since my teacher woke me up and threatened me with detention. --;;;

Well, that's Honors classes for you. You never get away with anything. And Honors classes are killing me... ;;...

so anyway, without further ado (except the disclaimer), here's the not-so-little fic.

**disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine. If it were, then I'd conspire with Matsumoto and almost everyone in Soul Society and get Hitsugaya and Hinamori together.

* * *

Hitsugaya found out that the strangest things could happen when you least expect it. 

It was a perfectly normal day, with a perfectly normal sun, shining its perfectly normal sunshine on the land, with perfectly normal couds, and perfectly normal shinigami doing perfectly normal things at a perfectly normal breaktime doing the perfectly normal... well, you get the point.

He was sitting on a bench, thinking that this would be a perfectly boring day like any other.

"Ano... Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori broke into his perfectly normal thoughts about how a perfectly boring day this would be.

"hmm? What is it?"

"well... I don't know..." Hinamori's cheeks were being tinted ever so slightly pink.

"What is it?"

"um..." She was blushing a little.

"well...?"

"Hi... Hitsugaya-kun, it's just that... well..." She was blushing madly now.

"What? Just spit it out already!" He was getting impatient- wait, no, he already was.

"I know... that you... er... like..."

"hmm?"

"Well... I'm, um, sorry I never noticed it before..."

"Noticed what?"

"That you... um... like..."

"WHO-I mean, who?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to maintain his image. He sipped his tea nonchalantly, although his heart was going off like a million jackhammers. Had she really figured out that he liked...

"ThatyoulikeRangikusan!I'msorryInevernoticeditbeforebutit'sokayI'llhelpyouwinherheart!" Hiamori gushed out. She was immediately answered by a jet of tea spraying over her and coming dangerously close to knocking her over.

"W-WHAT!"

Hinamori gave a small 'eep' and shrank.

"Hi... Hinamori... um... I think you, um, better have a talk with Matsumoto," he muttered, fighting to keep his voice level.

"um... so does that mean-"

"Just... go talk to her. She should be able to sort some things out."

* * *

The next day, Hitsugaya stayed away from all the girls. 

He hung out with just the guys, purposely staying away from girls and planning things carefully so that Hinamori would always see him with just the guys, 'hanging out' with Shuuhei or Renji, or maybe Kira, if no one else was around.

And whenever Hinamori came around the 10th division office, he would purposely step out with some "important" task he had to complete as soon as possible.

So Hinamori ended up talking to Matsumoto a lot more than Hitsugaya would have liked.

...And breaktime rolled around again.

He was calmly sitting on a bench, sipping some tea, like the cool, calm little- wait, NOT little, genius he was.

Then Hinamori came.

He was ready to bolt, but something in her eyes told him to sit down, that she understood.

And so he did.

"Hi...Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori began.

"Yeah, what is it?" He replied calmly, although his mind was buzzing with the possibilities of what might come out of Hinamori's mouth.

"Well... I'm sorry about yesterday... I should have known better..."

"Baka Hinamori. It's easy to mistake stuff," he replied.

"Yeah, but... this was something so obvious... Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sorry for not noticing earlier... It was so plain..."

Gods, was this girl finally going to get it through that dense, flower-filled mind of hers?

"And while some people may not like it, I'm okay with it. I'm sorry for not being there for you earlier... But I'm here for you now, and you can talk to me about these things..."

Wait, this was taking a completely, dramatically different turn.

He sipped his tea to cover up the scowl that was ready to come up on his face, and the words that were about to surface. He merely nodded at her to go on.

"Well, I don't mind, Hitsugaya-kun. Love is something very important; it can't be defined or bound by strange, unknown rules... So it's okay that you're... that you're... um..."

She was blushing furiously now. What the hell was she thinking of?

"...of the..."

"of the..."

_Get on with it_, he silently screamed in his head.

_"shounen-ai_ type..."

"WHAT THE HE---" he yelled, and was interrupted by his own throat choking on his tea. He choked, gagged, and coughed for a moment, and then two, and then three, and then...

"I mean-- what the _hell_?" He weakly finished, still coughing and choking a bit. Than, recovering a bit, he yelled out pretty loudly, so that everyone in the break area would inevitably hear:

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU THINK I'M GAY!"

Hinamori gave a small 'eep' and blushed redder than drunk guys would when they got a load of Matsumoto's cleavage.

Hitsugaya slowly creaked his head around, to be met by many shocked stares and whispers going around like a tornado.

"er... that's what he said. He said... er... that... in that one TV show... you know... that one?" He lamely finished.

The shinigami merely shrugged it off and went back to their own business.

He turned to face Hinamori, who looked absolutely mortified enough to cook several eggs, some pancakes, and maybe a few sausages.

"Hinamori."

"u-- um-- yeah?"

"I think you've been talking to Matsumoto too much."

* * *

The next day, he just stayed away from everyone else, running away to a remote hill rather than his customary bench. 

He avoided everyone and anyone who came across his way, giving colder looks than his normal one who could freeze over hell in 3 seconds flat anyway.

He emitted one of those rather ghostly,demonic, don't-come-near-me-or-else-you-will-be-frozen-and-smashed-into-a-million-little-pieces-and-fed-to-Hyourinmaru type of auras, a Hitsugaya patent aura.

In other words, no one even came near him within a 50-meter radius. Even then, people regretted even getting within 51 meters of him. Not even Matsumoto, who was used to it, didn't dare.

Then, Hinamori stepped into view, bravely withstanding the icy aura whirling around Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hinamori?"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She ran over, and gasping for breath, she tearfully cried out, "I'm sorry for all of those misunderstandings! But now I know the truth!"

"You do?" Hitsugaya was just getting confused now.

She nodded. "Oh, shiro-chan, why didn't you tell me? You should have told me before, and all along I was thinking something completely different!"

Could it be? Had she finally gotten it? Had she finally gotten it through her thick skull?

"It's okay to be honest! You know you can come talk to me whenever you need to; I'll be here for you! Oh, my poor Shiro-chan, how long have you been holding this in? This is nothing to be ashamed of! It's okay to be honest! No one's going to hurt you!"

"... they're not?" Had she finally figured it out? Had she finally figured out his feelings for...-

"But it's okay, Shiro-chan! I will help you find love again! Don't give up on love! It's a beautiful thing! Don't say that you can no longer love, or that your heart is so broken you can never feel again! I'm here for you, I'll help you to love again!"

And thus Hitsugaya's hopes were all dashed onto the cold, hard rocks on the bottom of the deepest ocean.

_What. the. crap._

"Hinamori!" He couldn't hold it in any longer.He roughly seized her by her arms. "First of all, I'm not some pathetic, little, wimpy, "oh-my-heart-is-broken-i-can-no-longer-love" idiotic sappy twits in that crap you read! Second, you read too much of that shoujo manga crap! and Third..."

He pulled her in and sent her spiraling into shock and bliss with a...

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Looklooklooklooklook! He did it! He did it! Ohmygoshohmygosh look at them! They're so cute!" Matsumoto squeed from behind a nearby bush.

"Che. It's about freakin' time," Renji grumbled from a bush next to her.

"Oy, aren't they a little young to be making out like that?" Shuuhei popped out from behind a tree.

"Look who's talking, _Mr. 69_,"Matsumoto snapped back.

"...Shut up."

"Ano, Matsumoto-san, Abarai-kun, Hisagi-senpai, should we really be doing this? this is kinda private between them..."

"Ah, who cares? And besides, Kira, it's not like they'll ever find out. Now shush. Taichou might hear us."

And they continued to watch.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Well, that's the end of it!

see what I mean by VERY strange?

um, first of all, the usual plug- PLEASE review and point out every single mistake you see! (my english kinda sucks... --; )

/bribes with cookies/

and sorry to anyone who read this and felt that a character they liked was insulted! I didn't mean to!

and I know I wanted to say something else, but for the life of me I cannot remember what I wanted to say/type... Honors classes are frying my brain... --;;;)


End file.
